Laser incited thermonuclear fusion reactions have been produced in practice for some time in laser fusion reactor systems yielding significant neutron radiation. These systems basically present fusion fuel pellets in a central reactor chamber and focus a laser beam thereon to explode the pellets one at a time.
It has been proposed to introduce a gaseous compound such as CO.sub.2 into the central chamber for dissociation into desired part CO by the energy from a D-T reaction. Output cooling and quenching of the dissociated elements or compounds by rapid expansion of the volume of gas leaving a fusion chamber has been proposed by Theodor Teichmann in the copending application Ser. No. 414,367 filed Nov. 9, 1973, for example. However, these techniques rely upon the reaction pressure waves directly to carry the product gases out of a fixed volume chamber through a diffusing funnel for cooling upon exit from the chamber.
Additionally, it has been proposed that pressure and rarefaction waves of the pellet explosion itself be used to actuate inlet and discharge valve of the central chamber.
However, it has not heretofore been proposed that the central chamber itself be expandable to more quickly cool and quench the residue gases by rapid expansion of chamber volume or to provide longer life of the central fusion chamber. Neither has it been proposed heretofore that a fusion reaction be used with individual pellet fuel injections to power D-T reaction explosions within a central chamber in the form of a cylinder having a reciprocating piston movable therein and the individual explosions timed to operate in a manner analogous to an internal combustion engine.